Akumu to Yume
by Dark-ninjapple
Summary: Petit texte écrit parce que je m'ennuyais ... Goku fait un cauchemar après avoir écouté une histoire de Gojyo.


**J'ai écrit ce texte parce que je m'ennuyais ... Et aussi parce que j'ai peut être un peu trop regarder des films de vampires cette nuit ...**

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Akumu to yume :<em>**

_Quand Goku se réveilla, il n'était plus dans sa chambre à l'auberge mais bien au beau milieu de la forêt._

_Il regarda autour de lui mais il ne vit personne dans cette forêt._

_Il se leva et regarda encore autour de lui et se mit à marcher._

_Il marcha pendant plusieurs heures sans croiser personne._

_Il continua donc à marcher._

_Après encore quelques heures de marches, il vit une personne._

_Il courut donc jusque là et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Sanzo._

_Il était vraiment content d'avoir retrouvé le moine !_

* * *

><p><em>Sanzo lui souriait mais il avait un air grave sur le visage.<em>

_D'ailleurs, Sanzo disparut laissant Goku seul._

_Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage, _

_Oui, Goku pleurait parce qu'il était seul._

* * *

><p><em>La scène changea.<em>

_L'expression de Goku aussi changea._

_Il vit son Sanzo, son Soleil à lui allongé sur le sol._

_Il le regarda puis regarda le sol, _

_espérant ne pas y trouver de traces rouges._

_Il n'en vit pas et se rendit aux côtés de Sanzo._

_Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux, ils étaient rouges._

_Rouge comme le sang._

_Sanzo se releva et regarda l'adolescent._

_Il se rapprocha alors de la gorge de l'adolescent,_

_Il le mordit et fit couler le sang._

* * *

><p>Goku se réveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était qu'un rêve mais il avait eu peur, vraiment peur. Non pas pour lui mais pour Sanzo. Il avait eu peur pour son Soleil.<p>

- Oye, saru ! T'as encore fait un cauchemar ?

Goku tourna la tête, c'était Sanzo. Goku se leva d'un bond et sauta au cou du moine. Celui-ci s'apprêta à le frapper quand il remarqua que l'adolescent pleurait.

- Oye ... C'était si effrayant ton cauchemar ? Raconte ...

- J-j'ai rêvé que j'étais dans une forêt, seul. J'ai marché pendant des heures mais il n'y avait personne. J'ai continué à marcher puis j'ai vu quelqu'un, c'était toi ...

Goku se remit à pleurer de plus belle et Sanzo tenta de la calmer un peu. Quand l'adolescent eut fini de pleurer, il reprit :

- J-Je t'ai vu et j'ai couru vers toi. Je me suis arrêté et j'ai vu que tu me souriais mais tu ... Tu avais un air grave et l'instant d'après, tu avais disparu ... J'ai pleuré puis, puis la scène a changé et je t'ai vu allongé sur le sol ... J'ai, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose alors je me suis rapproché de toi. Tu as ouvert les yeux. Il étaient rouges tes yeux ! Tu m'as regardé puis tu t'es approché de moi et tu m'as mordu à la gorge... C'est là que je me suis réveillé ...

Sanzo regarda l'adolescent qui s'était assis un peu plus loin sur le lit. Sanzo l'attira alors près de lui et se coucha avec Goku dans ses bras :

- Baka Saru ! Tu sais très bien que je ne te ferai jamais de mal ... Allez, dors ! Je vais dormir avec toi ...

Goku regarda le moine et sourit : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait dormir avec lui !

L'adolescent s'endormit aussitôt, fatigué par son cauchemar.

* * *

><p>Goku était à nouveau dans la forêt.<p>

Oui, il était dans la même forêt que celle de son cauchemar.

Mais il n'était plus seul dans cette forêt,

Ce n'était plus un cauchemar.

C'était un rêve,

Un merveilleux et doux rêve.

Il était avec ses compagnons.

Ils étaient tous les quatre ensembles

Ils rigolaient et se chamaillaient.

Goku était heureux, vraiment heureux.

* * *

><p>Sanzo regarda Goku : celui-ci s'était endormis mais il souriait.<p>

Le moine pensa alors qu'il devrait peut être dormir plus souvent avec Goku : premièrement parce qu'il pourrait alors dormir en paix, sans être réveillé par le Saru et deuxièmement parce que, même s'il refusait de le dire, il aimait dormir avec son protégé.

Sanzo pensa aussi qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse comprendre à Gojyo qu'il ne faut en aucun cas raconter des histoires d'horreur à Goku avant d'aller dormir ! Le pauvre Gojyo allait souffrir ...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>


End file.
